joyeux anniversaire sasu-kun
by lolosasunaru95
Summary: petit yaoi pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke !


_Avec un petit retard pour un anniversaire de sasuke!_

 _c'est un yaoi tout mignon tout plein ^ _ ^_

Dans quelques mois c'est l'anniversaire du petit frère d'Itachi. Ce dernier n'a aucune idée de cadeau pour le 18 ème anniversaire de Sasuke ... Et comme vous le savez 18 ans ça se fête! Mais Itachi qui gâte toujours son frère là à un beug. Quoi qui pourrait faire plaisir à son petit frère adoré qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier la voiture serai incroyable! Une voiture? Un bateau? Son auteur préféré en invité? Non, non et non! Itachi faisais les cent pas dans son salon sous les yeux exaspéré de sa femme. Puis arrêt au devant le buffet où trôner les photos de famille, des plus ressentes aux plus anciennes, il les regardaient. Une photo attira son regard et il sourie, s'ailler il avais son cadeau.

Quelque jour avant l'anniversaire de Sasuke-kun. Aéroport de Tokio:

 **:-)** : Allô, Itachi-kun, tu es où?

Itachi: Bonjour, à la porte 5 et toi?

 **:-)** : Je vais y arriver. Ah! Assistez je te vois.

Itachi: Ok. * raccroche *

 **:-)** : ça fait longtemps mais pas changeur Itachi!

Itachi: Toi non plus enfin si tu as grandit en 2 ans. Tu es légèrement plus grand que Sasuke.

 **:-)** : Ahahahahah! Et commentez il va Sasu-kun? J'ai trop hâte de voir. Il fait toujours son mode glaçon?

Itachi: Il va bien comme un iceberg ...

 **:-)** : ... Ah ... Un point.

Itachi: Il ne sourie et ne parle plus que lorsque vous êtes là. Et il est tout le temps entrain de travailler, il ne sort presque pas ...

 **:-)** : Bah sur va remédier à ça, hein?

Itachi: Oui.

Jour J, 19h tout le monde est sûr son fils 31 pour allez chez les parents d'Itachi-kun et fêté l'anniversaire de Sasuke-kun. quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, amis et famille ainsi que de simple connaissance. Sasuke était entouré de beaucoup de personne comme d'habitude.

 **:-D** : Itachi te voilà enfin! ... Naruto! Quelle surprise, comment vas-tu? Tu comme grandit.

Itachi: bonsoir maman, désolé pour le retard.

Naruto: bonsoir mikoto, je vais très bien et vous?

Mikoto: bien, je suis heureuse de te revoir. Justement avec Sasu on se dit que la fête aurait mieux été si tu étais là. Il va être contant de te voir.

Plus loin dans la foule des invités, alors que Naruto et Mikoto parlaient.

Itachi: Joyeux anniversaire petit frère!

Sasuke: Tu es en retard.

Itachi: ah! désolé, sur un mis plus de temps que prévu à se préparer tout les 3.

Sasuke: hn ... tout les 3?

Itachi: Oui. Tout. Les. 3.

Sasuke: ...?

Itachi: Regarde qui parle avec maman et tu seras.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était sa mère et il a coupé un choc. Un gros choc! Et ça se voyait! Sasuke regarda son frère frère, ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sort, mais sur lire lire dans son regard qu'il était à la fois heureux, surpris, troubler et plein de remerciement. Malheureusement ils ne purent pas de suite, ils ne parleraient pas, ils s'accapareraient par des amis ou des invités ... Mais leurs regard c'étaient croiser. La soiré passa.

Vers 23h Sasuke-kun était avec quelques amis sûrs le balcon quand une principale se sont mis sur l'épaule de dernier.

Naruto: Ah! Enfin j'arrive à t'avoir. Joyeux anniversaire Sasu-kun!

Sasuke: Merci Naru-kun. Tu es arrivé avec mon frère? c'est bien ça?

Naruto: Oui, c'était son idée! Elle t'a plus?

Sasuke: Énormément.

 **; - \** : Et bah! je vois que rien a changer a se niveau là ...

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Je m'en vais il ya trop d'amour dans l'air * clin d'œil * mais son plaisir, la fête plus agréable que le glaçon était décontracté pour une fois!

Sasuke: * regard noir *

Sakura: Ahahah! Bon je vous laisse, tu viens hinata.

Hinata: Eu .. Oui. A plutard les garçons.

Naruto: Alala cette Sakura-chan elle a pas changer.

Sasuke: toi par contre tu comme changeur.

Naruto: Pas t'en que je trouve, par physiquement. toi aussi enfaîte.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois * l'attrape par l'arrière du cou et l'embrasse doucement * (Sasuke aux anges) J'ai tellement envie. Tu ma manqué Sasuke.

Sasuke: A moi aussi Naruto. A moi aussi.

Ils enlacèrent un petit moment avec les petits bisous avant de revenir avec les invités et ils ne se quittèrent plus.

 _ **fin!**_

N'hésité pas a donner votre avis ^ _ ^

Désolé pour les fautes TT


End file.
